1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of an odored synthetic leather which comprises adding a leather perfume to a synthetic resin raw material for the preparation of a synthetic leather to thereby impart a natural leather-like odor to the raw material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an advancement in the technique for the preparation of a synthetic leather has made it possible to obtain a synthetic leather which is almost equivalent to a natural leather in appearance and touch. However, from the standpoint of odor, it is difficult to mold a synthetic resin containing a perfume into an odored product, so that no synthetic leather having a satisfactory natural leather-like odor has been prepared as yet.
The inventors of the present invention have established an invention entitled "Synthetic resin article having a scent and process for the preparation thereof" (Japanese Patent Publication No. 50058/1980) and succeeded in the preparation of a synthetic resin having a scent.